Feelings
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Written for 3x13 Verdict in the Story! Angela knows how her best friend is really feeling in the week leading up to her father's trial, but are things between them more than just friendship? Brennan/Angela FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so I've had this idea since before the episode aired and I'm just now getting to type the whole story up!! But anyway I have more typed up and more to type up so if you want more leave some reviews!! Next chapter will probably start off with Booth's POV

* * *

I knew that there was only one week until the trial of my best friend's father and that technically with that trial we would be on opposite sides. I could not go against Temperance though, and I didn't care what they did to me, but I was not going to do anything that would hurt my best friend. Bren meant more to me than anyone else in the entire world, she even meant more to me than Jack Hodgins and that was saying something. Jack meant a great deal to me, but I could never tell him that I didn't love him like he loved me. The sex was amazing and so was everything else, but deep down I wasn't in love with him and I could not kid myself. Temperance was my real passion her beautiful eyes captivated me from the moment that mine met hers and that was how she drew me in.

The eyes of a woman can tell you secrets that she keeps hidden and when I looked into her eyes I had found her secrets, I knew how she really felt, because Temperance had layers that no one but me had ever seen. She had emotions, even if she hid them so well to accomplish her job. She wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to feel stressed out about the trial and I wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Deep down I had the strongest feeling that her father was going to be convicted and I could sense that she had that same feeling. One thing I knew about Brennan was that she believed in the system, her father on the other hand had different ideas. They clashed, but now that the man was back in her life she didn't want him out of it. He had stayed behind for her and Booth had arrested him because he didn't want to lose her forever, and even if Brennan wouldn't admit it, having him around meant a great deal to her.

"Bren," I whispered as I stepped into her office. She looked up at me and I saw her face light up, and I gave her a weak smile, before daring to ask the question that I knew would cause her to glare at me, "How are you holding up?" I asked and her expression changed, but the look of anger that I expected was not what I received, instead of anger I received a look of great and unbearable sorrow.

"How do you think," She whispered sadly, and I watched as she released all of her emotions in those four little words. I stepped toward her, and held out my hand for her and she took it, and I led her over to the couch so I could be there to comfort her.

"Sweetie," I began, "It's just me," I whispered as I sat next to her, "I know you think you always have to be strong, but you don't have to be, I'm here for you." My arms slowly encompassed her form and she leaned into my shoulder and began to cry, and all I could manage to do was rub her back comfortingly. I felt her warm salty tears drench my shirt, but I didn't care, all that mattered to me was that she was letting me in.

"I don't want to lose him again Ange," I heard her mumble through her sobs. Her sobs continued for the next half hour, and I would occasionally hear her say something about her father and how she didn't want to lose him when she had only just recently gotten him back in her life. Cam walked by the door and looked in at us, but I shot her a death glare and it wasn't long before she was on her way down the corridor. The afternoon passed by slowly with no other interruptions, as Tempe sobbed softly into my shoulder, and I made every attempt to comfort the strong woman.

Even with everything that was going on, Booth still appeared in Brennan's office later that afternoon, searching for an old case file that lay at the top of a pile on Brennan's desk. I watched as he flicked through it, for the information he needed, and while Booth continued searching the file I realized that Brennan's breathing had become slow and even, and I smiled knowing that she was asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Booth asked, and I just nodded, before attempting to pick her up. Brennan wasn't all that heavy but when I started carrying her out of the office I remembered that the elevators were out of service. "Need some help," Booth said from behind me, and I nearly dropped Brennan at the shock. I nodded before allowing him to carry her to his SUV, so that he could take her home. I ran ahead of him as he slowly carried her down the steps, so that when she got home I'd already be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 from Booth's POV and I know it's short but I wanted to separate this from Brennan's POV

Summary: Booth drives Brennan home while she sleeps, and Booth and Angela have a little fight about who Brennan would rather sleep with

* * *

~*Booth's POV*~

I carried Bones down the stairs carefully and once I got her to my SUV in the parking lot nearly twenty minutes had passed since Angela had left me with my vulnerable partner. I placed her in the passenger's seat gently before closing the door and slipping in the driver's seat. As I started up the vehicle she fell over and her head lay on my shoulder and she wrapped her arms my arm, and I heard her mumble something about Angela in her sleep as I pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to her apartment was made almost in complete silence except for a few soft sounds Bones made while she slept, and the sound of the cars passing us on the road, and a few times she'd said something incomprehensible about Angela.

Once I parked my vehicle and began carrying my partner upstairs she began to stir. "Booth," She mumbled in confusion as her eyes opened and quickly closed as they met the harsh light of a car pulling up. "Why are you carrying me?" She asked as we arrived at her door and I put her down, obviously Angela had heard us and opened the door. Brennan went right into Angela's arms and placed her head on her best friend's shoulder, and Angela quickly wrapped her arms around her. "Missed you," I heard my partner mumble before pecking Angela's lips, and then I watched as Angela lead Bones down the hallway and into her bedroom. She returned a minute later and I glared at her angrily.

"What the hell was that all about," I growled upon her return, and she looked at me questioningly, "You and Bones getting all 'close,'" I clarified, with anger filling my voice. "We all know you don't want to testify at the trial, but using her like this right now to create some conflict of interest, so you have a real reason not to testify is ridiculous!" I shouted, before turning to leave.

"You're an ass Booth," She growled in response, "I wouldn't do that to her, she is my best friend!" Angela's voice had become raised and then, just when I felt I could not become angrier she spoke again, "You're just pissed that Brennan would rather have me in her bed than you," And with those final words I left, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
